Although this invention may be applied in a variety of situations its main application is expected to be in conjunction with vehicles requiring some on-board electrical power and in particular to electrically driven vehicles. The application of this invention to materials handling systems and in particular to monorail and conveyor systems has been licensed to DAIFUKU CO, LTD., of 2-11, Mitejima 3-Chome, Nishiyodogawaku, Osaka 555, Japan which is believed to be one of the largest manufacturers of conveyors and materials handling systems in the world.
Guided vehicle technology is of growing importance in automated warehouses, robotic and computer-controlled assembly lines and the like. Electric passenger transport has been widely used for many years but the usual overhead conductors present many problems including aesthetics, danger, cost, installation, maintenance, and the collectors attached to the moving vehicles (such as pantographs or carbon block devices) frequently come off the wires and disrupt other traffic. Vehicles tied to such wires cannot pass one another. Wiping surface contacts are prone to interruption as a result of contamination.
Inductive power transfer appears in theory to offer an attractive alternative to pantograph or brush contact devices by eliminating the risk of sparking or mechanical problems associated with faulty contacts. However, prior art proposals have not resulted in the practical distribution of power to electric vehicles.